Fifty Shades Recovery
by TyDee
Summary: This story takes place after Ana was rescued from Hyde's attack in Fifty Shades Freed. Ana has temporary memory loss. Disclaimer: Fifty Shades Trilogy and Characters belong to EL James.
1. Chapter 1

I feel horrible. I hurt all over. I can't move. What's wrong with me? My eyes feel so heavy, but I manage to peel one eye open and then the other. Wait…where am I and who's this sleeping beside me?

I draw in a deep breath through my nose and close my eyes to calm myself. I reopen my eyes to find that I am still in the same surroundings of sterile white walls. My eyes scan the room not able to move my head at the moment. A hospital…I'm in a hospital! I can now hear the familiar beeping of the hospital machine hooked up to my left arm. Ok, that answers one question.

I try to move my hand, but the copper haired person is holding it which makes it hard. I'm finally able to twitch my finger causing said person to shoot their head up at that minuscule movement. Grey eyes stare at me with relief. Oh wow! He's gorgeous!

"Oh Ana!", he says reaching to give me a hug. I try to speak, but only breath comes out with no sound. "Baby, don't try to speak. Let me get a nurse". _Baby_? He let's go of me and heads to the door. Just as quickly as he's out door he's back again with the nurse. "Well hello dear; my name is Nora…I'm your nurse. Let's have a look at you." Nurse Nora takes all my vitals while Gorgeous stands in the corner observing the whole interaction. I try to speak again. This time I'm able to get out one word. "Who?", I barely breathe with a confused expression on my face.

Gorgeous is right by my side again. "What is it, Baby?", he asked. "She said 'Who'", Nurse Nora spoke with a hint of concern. "Let me go get the doctor" was her last words before she nearly ran for the door.

"Oh Ana! I've missed seeing your beautiful eyes!", gorgeous shakily exclaims. I am at such a lost…who _is_ this guy. He's too gorgeous to be my friend. Friend! "Kate", I say no louder than a whisper.

He looks at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "She'll be here soon", he says still with a look of confusion on his beautiful face. "Ana, do you need anything…water, food, bathroom…", trails off watching me intensely. Before I could rasp out any more words, the nurse is back with the doctor on her heels.

He's quite attractive too…tall, blond, blue eyes…but he still has nothing on the gorgeous guy next to me. "Hello Mr. Grey…" So that's Gorgeous' name "…I'm Dr. David. I'll be taking care of your wife", he motions towards me. _WIFE_! I think I may be having a panic attack because suddenly I cant breathe and everything goes dark…

I vaguely hear voices… "What's wrong with my wife!", I hear. "Sir, we completed a full body CT scan to make sure we didn't miss anything. When Nurse Nora told me that wife seemed to be confused, we thought that was necessary. There were no visible internal damage or brain edema; however after a blow to the head, temporary memory loss can be an issue. Once you wife regain consciousness, we can see if that is a concern".

I am slowly waking up and some of the pressure on my body from earlier is gone. Mr. Grey is right by my side once again. "Ana! You scared me to death! I love you!", he said with so many emotions on his face. I open my mouth to speak, but Dr. David speaks before I get the chance.

"Mrs. Grey, I need to ask you a few questions. You can just nod or shake your head to answer. Is that alright?", he asks. I nod nervously.

"Do you know where you are?" I nod.

"Do you remember why you are here?" I shake my head.

"Do you remember who you are?" I nod.

"Do you remember who he is?", he points to Mr. Grey. I look over at him and shake my head. His eyes widen…he's shocked. He runs his hand through his unruly copper hair.

Dr. David looks up from his notepad after he's finished asking a few more series or yes/no questions. "Well Mrs….uh, Anastasia…" I think the doctor is trying to make me feel comfortable sensing my nervousness about not knowing who Mr. Grey is. Mr. Grey scowls at him. "…It looks as though you have short term amnesia." He states matter-of-fact. Now it's my turn to scowl.

As soon as Dr. David and Nurse Nora leaves, Mr. Grey is pacing the room like a caged animal. "Please…stop" I said. That pacing is making me dizzy. He stops immediately and stares right in my eyes.

"Baby, Ana, I…what is the last thing you remember?" he walks towards me to take a seat next to me again.

"I…" hmmm, what is the last thing I remember? "Water?" my throat is still a bit scratchy, but that should also give me time to think. He's up and to the door in no time. I can hear him talking to someone…a nurse maybe. He doesn't completely leave the room, so I can hear the voices. He's talking to a man. He's back by my side with a cup of water.

"Slow sips Ana" he says. I roll my eyes. _I am not a child,_ I internalize.

"God I missed that", he smirks.

"Missed what?" I ask a little above a whisper. My voice is coming back.

"Your annoying eye rolling", he's still smirking. I roll my eyes again.

"We need to…um…talk", I stutter. "Everyone seems to think I'm your wife, but I don't know who you are and I know I'm not married. I mean I haven't even had…" I trail off thinking it's inappropriate to let a stranger...well a stranger to me anyway...know of my virgin status.

"Ana, what is the last thing you remember?" he asks his previous question again.

"I remember…um…oh yes, studying for my exams! Oh, I have to work at Clayton's today and I need to check on Kate….Kate!", I say in a hurried fashion.

"Calm down Ana…I don't want you to have another panic attack", he says running his hand through his hair again. Must be a nervous habit or something.

"I'll call Kate in a minute to let her know you're awake", he says with a dismissive hand wave. I bite my bottom lip; that's my nervous habit.

"Don't do that." He says huskily. He pulls my lip from my teeth. His touch sends chills down my body. What is going on in my virgin body?! We stare at each other. I clear my throat.

"Uh, Mr. Grey…I mean…uh, what is your first name?"

"Christian"

"Right, Christian, can you tell me why I'm here?", I ask.

He looks upset for a moment, then he closes his eyes and looks like he might be counting. Before I can ask what's wrong with him, he starts to speak.

"Ana, you were in an accident…you…you were blackmailed and attacked by a former employee of SIP where you work", he growled out.

"I work at Clayton's" is all I can think to say.

He runs both hands through his hair this time. Oh boy, that can't be good.

"Ana, you've lost your memory. You don't work at Clayton's anymore. You don't even live in Portland anymore. You've graduated. But just before you graduated, we met when you did an interview with me for Kate, she was sick…" Oh yes, Kates has been begging me to do this interview for her which I wasn't sure about…I guess I must have decided to do it. Wait...he's Christian Grey! The billionaire! That I am going to...or rather, have already...interviewed! I am married to Christian Grey!? There must be some mistake! This all seems too weird. I think I am on the verge of a panic attack again. And I feel strange...

"Christian…", I interrupt "…I need to…" Christian must have seen something on my face because he immediately grabs a trash can from I don't know where and holds my hair back while I violently vomit into the trash can.

Once I've finished my dry heaving, I'm too exhausted to finish talking, but apparently Christian's not because he just dropped a bomb on me that I definitely was not prepared to hear.

"Ana…" he says cautiously "I think you should know…" he's looking at me with mixed emotions, but mainly I see nervousness "you're pregnant." As all the air leaves my body and right before I black out, I hear…

"FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 2

"…and you definitely shouldn't have told her she was pregnant, Grey!" I hear, though it's said in a hushed angry female voice. My eyes pop open. Her back is turned to me, but I know that bossy tone anywhere.

"Kate?" it comes out more like a question.

She instantly spins around and the anger she seemed to have before has been replaced with a much softer teary-eyed Kate. She rushes over to me and engulfs me into a hug.

"Oh Ana! You scared me to death!"

I wince a bit. Kate loosen her hold on me, but not before Christian shouts "Katherine!" in a warning tone. I look over at him and looks back at me with worry in his eyes. He looks as though he feels the need to rescue me from Kate; which is ridiculous.

"Maybe you should leave us to talk for a little while", I say to him. His face changes again into a sad expression and he looks like he's debating on something. He finally walks towards me and lean down to kiss my temple. I feel it again… _electric_. And he smells delicious enough to eat. _Whoa…where did that come from_!?

"I'll be outside your door with Taylor", he says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding his words barely registering in my mind thanks to my inner turmoil.

As soon as he out the door, I turn back in Kate's arm and let the tears flow down my face like a broken dam.

"Oh Honey! Shhh! You're going to be fine. This is only temporary." Kate says soothingly while gently rocking me and stroking my hair as I continue to sob on her shirt.

Once I manage to control my crying into just a whimper, Kate releases me and looks at me with sympathy. I'm so glad she's here with me; it feels good to see a familiar face. I give her a sad smile.

"Kate…" I begin "…what's going on? I mean Christian told me some things…" I stop seeing the look of frustration written all over her face.

"He shouldn't have told you too much while you are recovering. Please try not to worry…." _Not to worry? Has she met me?_

"I'm not sure how I'm not suppose to worry when I'm a pregnant virgin and…"

"Yes, _Mary_ , there is that", she smirks cutting me off in the middle of my rant. "Though I must tell you, you are no longer a virgin", she chuckles with an eye roll.

"Kate! This is not funny!" I grit through my teeth. Seriously, I'm in no mood to joke about my situation.

"Ok, ok…" she says with hands in the surrender position. "…I'm really sorry. You're right, this isn't funny at all."

"Ok. Now back to what I was saying…I'm pregnant and married to someone I don't even know". I bow my head with tears in my eyes once more. This is nerve-wracking, but I need to calm myself so I won't have another black-out.

"You'll get through this, and I'll be here every step of the way to help you. Your memory will come back sooner than you think…" she says trying to comfort me again. "But I will tell you that bastard who put you here will definitely get what he deserves!" Kate growls. Right, the guy Christian mentioned earlier. I wonder how much Kate knows about this.

"Can you at least tell me about that guy…what's his name and why would he want to hurt me?" I fire off questions.

"Well…Ana…uh…I don't think…"

"Kate, please! I feel like I'm going out of my mind here!" I huff.

"Ok! Calm down. And keep your voice down before your controlling husband comes back and kick me out!" she half whispers, half shouts. _Controlling_? I'll have to make a mental note to come back to this topic.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, so I will give you very basic details, ok?"

"Ok." I agree. She leans closer to me like she about to share top secret information.

"Jack Hyde is his name. He was your boss…your _creepy_ boss. He was _interested_ in you ever since you started working for him. He has it out for the Greys…uh…Christian's family. He kidnapped Christian's sister, Mia, and blackmailed you into bringing him the ransom money. But...he tricked you because he hadn't planned on letting you leave. He kicked you. You collapsed and hit your head..." she rushes out. She draws in one last breath to say "You shot him though" as an afterthought. Oh, wow! _Jack Hyde…creepy boss…hates Christian's family…kidnapped sister…blackmailed me...kicked me…I SHOT HIM!_

"Is…is he…alive?" I stammer nervously.

"Barely…" she snorts and waves a dismissive hand. "…but that had a lot to do with your crazy ass husband, not you.

"How do you even know all of this?"

She looks at me like I've just told her ' _her outfit was so last season_ '. "This is what I do Ana. I am a journalist. " she says slowly as if speaking to a child. Yep, she's definitely offended.

I sigh. This is a lot to take in. I think I might have information overload with Kate's not-so-basic details of Jack Hyde. At least now I know why I'm here, though it doesn't put my mind at ease in the slightest.

I'm getting tired. I also have a strong urge to pee like something kicking my bla... oh, right, how could I forget I have a little one in my stomach. I look down at my still flat stomach...I wonder how far along I am. What am I going to do? Well, the doctor says my memory loss is only temporary. Once I regain my memory, I will feel normal again...at least I hope so. But on to more pressing matters...

"Kate, can you help me up so I can use the bathroom, please?" I ask shyly.

Kate adjusts the bed and helps me stand. Now if I could just get my legs to move. I shuffle one foot and then the other while leaning all my body weight on Kate for support. We are getting nowhere fast. _Sigh_.

Just as we are about to reach the bathroom door, we hear some commotion in the hall. I crane my head a bit more so I can see out the room door window. Is that…yes, it is!

"Jose!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate, could you go see what the commotion is once you've settled me in the bathroom?" I ask as we continue into the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure…" Kate says nonchalantly "…but I'm sure I already know", she mumbles thinking I couldn't hear.

I wonder why they are putting up such a fuss with Jose. Surely my _husband_ would know that Jose is my long time friend. I'm still pondering what could possibly be the issue outside my room door as try to pull myself from seated position in the comfortably large bathroom. Are all bathrooms this size? Come to think of it, my room is fairly large as well. I brush off the thought and try to stand once again.

OK, so getting up by myself is not happening.

"Kate!" I yell as best as I can hoping she will hear me so I won't have to do it again.

Kate comes into the bathroom immediately; she must have been standing just outside the bathroom door. She lets me know that she was able to convince Christian and his security staff to let Jose into my room. _Security staff? Am I still in danger?_ I let that thought go for the moment when I see Jose fidgeting nervously in the chair beside my hospital.

"Jose!"

He starts to walk towards me but pauses just before we get within hugging distance. He's staring at my room door, so I follow his line of vision and see Christian glaring through the window at Jose. _What the hell?!_

I focus my gaze back to Jose. I let go of Kate's arm and reach for him. He steps closer, but not close enough.

"Jose, you're going to have to come closer if you don't want me to fall." I say. That got him to move. As he pulls me into a gentle hug, I hear string of swear words coming from outside the room. It's Christian, of course. _What is his problem?_

"Ana..." Jose breaths out my name. "…I am so happy to see you." That's odd…Did Jose just breath out my name like I'm his long lost love? And I think we may have been in the hug a second too long. Hmm…maybe it's all in my head. I try to straighten out of the hug; he let's his arms drop to his side with a friendly smile on his face.

Kate helps me in bed. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone; not only because I'm missing pieces of my life, but because I'm usually the one who's taking care of Kate, not the other way around. I smile at the thought. I have the best friends.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? _The Anastasia Grey_ breaks a nail and it's national news!" That was Kate who replies with a snort, not Jose whom I was actually asking the question. Jose just sits quietly while Kate enjoys her little joke. She's full of them today it seems.

Jose is still quiet and he looks a bit uncomfortable. Is it me, or is his behavior strange? Just as I was about to break the awkward silence, Kate speaks.

"Ana, Jose, I have to get back to the office." She says while placing the blanket over me. She then turns to Jose and says "Make sure you take care of Ana, and don't forget what I said about not giving her too much information." She gives me one last hug and kiss on the cheek with promises of calling and coming back as soon as possible.

Jose and I are alone now; well, kind of…I can still see Christian staring through the window.

"I've missed you…" Jose starts. "It's been a while since we've been able to hang out."

"Really? Why is that?" I ask confused as to why we wouldn't be in touch with each other. _Have I been a bad friend_?

"Well…your…Christian can be controlling", he says in a whisper. That's the second time one of my friends has said that. Why would I be with someone like that? I glance up at the window again, and Christian is still there giving Jose what looks like a glare of death.

"He not a good guy Ana" Jose continues bringing my focus back to him. "I think you should… leave him..." _I should leave him?_ He reaches for my hand and strokes the back of it with his thumb. He looks like his about to make a confession. He has the some type of emotion in his eyes, but before I have a chance to decipher it or he gets a chance to finish what he was going to say, Christian nearly swings the door off its hinges and pulls Jose away from me.

I scowl at him.

"Christian! That is no way to treat my friend!" I growl.

"Mr. Rodriguez needs to learn to keep his fucking hands to himself!" He growls back. Jose looks petrified. I have to help my friend.

"Let Jose go now! Or I will have you banded from my room!" I narrow my eyes at him daring him to call my bluff.

He releases Jose, not gently may I add, and runs his hands through his hair. He looks at me with a softer expression and tone "Ana, it's time for you to eat…" and right on cue, my stomach make a rumbling noise.

Jose is slowing walking towards the door with his head down seeming not wanting to be seen or cause anymore drama.

"Jose", I call. He looks up at me with sad eyes. I gesture for him to come back to me. He hesitates a bit before slowly make his way back to me. I hear Christian grumbling, but I pay him no mind.

"…thank you for coming to visit with me." I say with sincere emotion. He's another familiar face in all the craziness that going on in my life right now, and I'm grateful he's here. He leans down to give me a quick hug this time. I suspect he doesn't want to try Christian, who's still grumbling and pulling at his hair.

As soon as Jose is out of the door, Christian is by my side.

A man in a black suit and earpiece, I assume must be the security staff Kate mentioned, enters the room with a bag of food. Oh my! It smells amazing! My stomach grumbles again.

"Hold on son, you'll get your food soon" Christian says leaning toward my stomach with a look of glee of his face. I just stare at him with my mouth agape. He switches moods so quickly I feel like I'm getting mental whiplash.

He clears his throat, in vain attempt to end my analyzing of his behavior. But I have questions and this seems like a good time to ask.

Once he is given the bag of food from the security staff, he called _Taylor_ , he pulls a tray in front of me and arranges all the food on it.

My mouth is watering at the smell. It's homemade chicken noodle soup prepared by our cook Christian informs me. _A cook_? Focus Ana, I chide myself, because I have more important questions to which I need answers.

"How far along am I…I mean with the pregnancy…how many months…" I stutter, blushing profusely. I am looking down at my hands. This is really weird for me to have this conversation with someone I don't know but I'm carrying his child.

"Ana you really need to eat. We'll have plenty of time to talk", he says to me while raising my chin so that he can look me in the eyes.

His touch is making me feel things that I haven't felt before. I cant remember what I was saying. His eyes are hypnotic. _Am I panting_? Yes, I think I'm panting. Oh God! This is embarrassing.

I move my head out of his grasp, so that I can think straight.

"Christian…" it comes out breathless. _Geez Ana get it together_!

I clear my throat and try again.

"Christian", I say again a little stronger this time. I look at him and see a smirk on his beautifully sculptured lips. Wow! _Wait…Is he laughing at me_? Now I have a scowl on my face as I say "…I would like to get some answers now!"

Sensing my mood change, he drops the smirk and he tries for negotiating with me.

"Why don't you eat and I'll just talk. I'm pretty sure I know what questions you'll have."

"Alright", I agree with a sigh.

I put a spoon full of soup in my mouth. _Mmmm_. I let out hum of appreciation closing me eyes. This soup tastes…I have no words!

Then I realize he's not speaking. We had a deal! I open my eyes ready to tell him to start talking only to be met with a look of pure lust on his face. He is staring at me with his mouth dropped open, paralyzed.

He finally takes a gulp of air.

"Ana…" my name, a strained whisper on his lips. _Damn! That's hot!_

"Baby" he tries again still staring at me "…I am not going to be able to control myself with you moaning in your soup like that. You. Are. So. Sexy." He pants out the last four words in staccato.

Now it's my turn to wear that lustful stare. He catches my spoon that is slowly falling from my hand.

The next thing I know my hands are tangled in his hair and he is kissing me like his life depends on it. My kisses are desperate and needy too. I'm surprised we didn't knock over the tray of food.

We are still going at it, when there's a knock on the door. Christian reluctantly releases me from his hold. I am panting so hard, they may need to put me on an Oxygen tank. My face is flushed.

As I try to control my breathing, I blink several times hoping to clear my foggy brain before I embarrass myself in front of whomever is at the door.

Christian is walking slowly to the door, adjusting his pants along the way. _I wonder who it could be?_


	4. Chapter 4

Christian opens the door for my most recent visitor.

"Is Annie awake?" I hear.

"Daddy!" I exclaim before Christian can answer. Christian moves to the side to let my dad in the room. "Dad?! What…why…" I start confused as to why he is currently in a wheelchair.

"Oh Annie! Don't you worry about me, but to put your mind at ease I was in a _minor_ accident. I'm fine. How are you doing sweetheart?" Dad says, though he looks like he is anything but fine.

Christian excuses himself to make phone calls and to give my dad and me some privacy. Dad does most of the talking while I eat my soup. He lets me know that he is currently admitted into the hospital here as well. He tells me that mom has called him every day to check on me. When I asked if she was coming to see me, he let me know that she was just here to see me for my birthday. _My birthday?!_ My birthday has already come! I didn't even think to ask anyone what day it was.

My dad leaves my room after he notices I can hardly keep my eyes open.

"…my fault!" is the first words I hear in a hushed angry tone as I am regaining consciousness. It's Christian. I try to stay still so that he doesn't know that I am awake. I can feel him pacing and possibly running his hands through his hair. It's odd how my body is so in tune with his.

"I shouldn't have walked out on her when she told me about the baby. She lost trust in me; that's why she didn't tell me she was being blackmailed and is now lying in the hospital bed not knowing who I am." _What? He doesn't want the baby! No, he was so happy when he was talking to the baby earlier; he definitely wants the baby…I think._

I can't tell if he's on the phone or if he's just talking to himself. He sounds so tortured, and he blames himself for all of this. I should really stop eavesdropping.

I open my eyes. He's still pacing and _not_ on the phone. I slowly raise the bed so that he'll know that I'm awake now. He's at my bedside in an instant.

"I'm sorry baby! Did I wake you? It's early you should be still sleeping", he says.

I look at the clock that reads 2:42am. "You should be asleep too. Why are you awake?"

"I don't need much sleep" is all I get.

"Well since we're both awake…can we talk…I mean, since we are always getting interrupted and haven't had a chance to talk…"

"You are so cute when you ramble." I know I am blushing a bright red right now but lucky for me the lights are low, so it's not too embarrassing.

"Uh, well, I wanted to know about the...um…baby. I mean, like, how far along am I? I stutter.

"When you last had a visit with Dr. Greene, which was 4 days ago, she said you were 4-5 weeks. By the way, Dr. Greene was one of the phone calls I made, while your dad was visiting, to see if she could come by in the morning to do another ultrasound before you are discharged. You are scheduled to be discharged tomorrow…well, today now, in the afternoon."

I nod in assent.

"So, you said earlier…it's a boy." I say seeking confirmation.

"Well, I don't _know_ it's a boy, but I have a feeling…but I will be happy either way as long as he or she is healthy." He says smiling. _And what a beautiful smile it is_.

"Then my due date is in May, correct?" I mentally calculate.

"Sexy _and_ smart; I'm a lucky man." He smirks. He's playing with me. I like playful Christian.

I want to ask him about his earlier unknowingly confession, but I don't want to ruin his mood; I also don't want him to know I was eavesdropping on his private thoughts. I will have to leave that for another time.

We haven't been talking long, but I'm starting to feel fatigue again. I also need to use the bathroom. I nervously ask Christian if he could help me to the bathroom; to which he happily agrees. Before I can protest, he has lifted me from the bed and is carrying me to the bathroom.

"Christian!" I yelp. This is totally unnecessary.

"Ana, it is my job to take care of you, and it is _totally_ necessary". _Oh, I didn't realize I voiced that last thought_. "And don't pout!" he adds.

After I've settled back in my bed, thanks to Christian carrying back from the bathroom, I fall back asleep.

It's a little later in the morning when I wake, ready for breakfast. Christian, again, has a homemade meal prepared for me.

After I've finished my breakfast, I am introduced to Dr. Greene. We share pleasantries as rubs gel on my stomach. She apparently has been filled in on my situation regarding my memory loss because she repeats what Christian told me last night about when I went to her office last.

Starring at the screen with Christian holding my hand, tears start to rolls down my face. I can't believe that this actually happening…I'm pregnant! Of course, I already knew that, but actually seeing it for myself is makes it _real_. I didn't know how I would feel when I saw the baby, but I am glad it is all positive…for Christian's sake and mine. I love this baby already! I'm all over the place with my emotions right now.

"Ana, are you okay? I thought this would be a good idea…so maybe you can feel connected to the baby again…"

I raise my hand to stop him from talking.

"Christian, this was a perfect idea. I do feel a connection with the baby. It feels…real" I voice my earlier thoughts to him. He relaxes and wipes the tears from my eyes. We are lost in each other's eyes, when Dr. Greene clears her throat. _Oh, right, we're not alone._

I'm blushing and Christian's smirking, while Dr. Greene starts to give me instructions and my follow up appointment.

It's almost time for me to be discharged when I realized I haven't asked another important question.

"Christian, where am I going to stay, if I don't live in Portland anymore?"

He looks at me as if he's waiting for me to answer my own question. _Oh!_

"So…where do _we_ live?" I ask slightly blushing.

"Escala."

Escala is absolutely gorgeous, but I feel out of place here. It's so…huge! Christian gives me a tour of the penthouse.

"You have a library?!" I ask in shock and excitement.

" _We_ have a library, and it is also your office." He tells me. I go further into the room. I run my fingers over the covers of the books…

"First Editions?"

"Of course." He says in his smug tone.

I continue exploring, running my fingers on the mahogany desk. I take seat in the chair behind the desk and just enjoy the feeling of this room, my favorite room in this palace, belonging to me…albeit overwhelming.

We travel through the rest of the penthouse in relative silence except for the occasional explanation of each room from Christian. I noticed he skipped a room. I wonder if I should ask about it. Why not, it's my home too, now. It wouldn't hurt to know what's in that room, right?"

"Ana, I don't think you're ready for this room yet. Can I please just show you another time….or let you remember on your own?" Now, he has definitely piqued my interest.

"Just open the damn door Christian!" I say a lot stronger than I meant.

He has a strange look on his face, and he's staring at me like he wants to say something.

"…please" I add because he's making me feel shy with the looks and the staring.

He runs his hand through his hair and takes the key to the room out of his pocket. It was like he knew I would demand to get into the room. He slowly opens the door.

 _OMG!_


	5. Chapter 5

The room is dimly lit and smells like a combination of wood, leather, and polish. My eyes slowly roam around the room. Everything that is not wood is red…deep burgundy is more accurate. I walk toward the four-post bed and run my fingers across the red leather mattress and red satin cushions while curiously observing the room in silence. There's an innocuous looking couch facing the bed, a cross on the opposite side of the room, a chest in the corner, and a wall of…. _weapons_? Surely not. The dangling chains also catches my eye and I look up to see that they are attached to an iron grid on the ceiling.

To the unassuming person, the bed, couch, and chest would imply that this is a guest room, but the cross, iron grid, and _wall_ _decorations_ would implicate something different… _very_ different. Something dangerous maybe, but I don't feel like I'm in danger. I feel surprisingly at ease, but not completely comforted by my surroundings at the moment. He keeps this room locked, hidden away, like he doesn't want anyone to know about it. _Hmmm…not a comforting thought at all._

"It's called a flogger." I was completely lost in my thoughts and hadn't realized I moved away from the bed continuing my exploration, until Christian spoke. I had actually forgotten he was here with me. I turned to face him.

"What is this room?"

"It's _our_ playroom." He says, stressing "our" to let me know this room has already been approved by me. He seems just as nervous as I am.

"Our playroom?" I whisper.

"Yes, for…sex."

"For…sex?" I gasp. This is a _sex room_ …we have a room for sex _!_ Is that normal? I need to talk to Kate, I think. I stare at him dumbfounded. I know I have questions, but I can't seem to voice them at the moment.

"See Ana, I knew this wasn't a good idea. Let's get out of here and I'll try to answer any questions you have." He says when I continue to gape at him frozen to my spot. He grasps my hands and proceeds to pull me from the room.

I let him lead me out without any resistance, still unable to form words. I wonder how I reacted the first time I saw this room.

We are back in the library, sitting on the couch. Christian thinks I'll be more comfortable in here. He's right.

"So…what questions do you have?" He asks hesitantly.

I stare at my knotted fingers thinking of what I want to ask without embarrassing myself.

"Why do we need a room for sex? I mean…I thought people just use the bedroom…" I trail off, blushing.

"Ana, to answer your question, I will have to tell you about my sexual history…are you ready for that?" _Am_ I ready? Maybe it's too soon to be discussing our sexual history or lack thereof in my case. But he's my husband and I'm carrying his child, I guess I have a right to know. Or I could just wait until I remember...

I must have been debating with myself too long.

"It's not as bad as you think, Ana." He sighs. He's holding my hands now.

I glance down at our tangled hands. He misread my hesitation. I wasn't thinking it would be bad…at least I wasn't until he said that.

 _Ugh!_ Dr. David said not to stress with forcing myself to remember because it's not good for me or the baby. He said my memory may improve gradually over time, but you have no idea how frustrating this situation is for me! I feel like I'm in "The Twilight Zone". I take a breath and let it out slowly.

"No…it's not that…I mean, I just…I have another question…" I lamely attempt to dodge the awkwardness of the sexual history talk which I now believe may be 'as bad as I think' according to Christian.

"Okay…" he drawls.

"Do we have sex often?" I spit out the first thing that comes in my head without filtering. "I mean, with a room dedicated to sex…it just seems like maybe…" I blush and cover my face with both hands. _Oh my God! Kill me now!_

He's not speaking. I peep between my fingers to find him smirking at me. He removes my hands from my face. His smirk has now turned into a more smoldering look. I can almost feel the heat that is coming from his body. My breaths are coming faster. _Get a grip Ana!_

"Ana, you wouldn't believe the amount of sex we have." He says slowly in his sexy voice. I think I'm drooling now. "And that's not just limited to our playroom" he adds.

We're just staring at one another until I break the silence.

"I'm hungry" I squeak.

"Me too." He licks his lips. I don't think he's talking about food.

Christian eventually shows me mercy, and we go to kitchen to eat. Christian warmed us some macaroni and cheese, which he said was he favorite. After our meal, I told him I wanted to get a proper bath.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he says once he's finished drawing my bath. He has the cutest little puppy dog face.

"Not tonight." I giggle.

It feels so relaxing to be in the huge tub of warm water, and it smells amazing. I could stay in here all night. As I am taking survey of my body, it's hard not to notice the bruises on my side. They're a dark purple now. I rub my stomach thankful that my baby was unharmed throughout this whole ordeal.

I put on a plush white robe after I get out of my bath. When I enter the room, Christian has a pink silk night gown lying on the bed. He is so sweet.

Not long after I've put on my night gown, Christian comes in with a cup of hot water and my favorite tea, bag out. He is being true to his word when he said his job is to take care of me. He makes me feel loved. The thought brings a smile to my face.

I was hesitant about sleeping in bed with Christian, but he was adamant about it being best for us to keep our normal routine. His belief is that it may help with my memory.

I'm still sipping on my tea when he comes out of the bathroom wearing only his pajama pants hanging off of his hips. I almost drop my tea cup…he looks so sexy. I can't take my eyes off of him. He's giving me a knowing smirk. I want him.

"You like what you see?" he continues to smirk.

 _Very much!_

"I know your body, Ana. I can feel that you want me." He stalks towards me.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Christian, I don't think it-"

"Shhh! Ana, let me take care of you. I know exactly what you need." He interrupts me. He drops to his knees right in front of me and turns my body so that he is comfortably between my legs. My body is begging to be touched by him.

"I can smell your arousal…" he makes a show of sniffing my private. I don't know how to act because I don't remember being in this position before, literally.

"Ana, you have to tell me...is this what you want?"


	6. Chapter 6

Christian is looking at me expectantly. I bow my head.

"What's wrong, baby?" He lifts my chin so he can look into my eyes again. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. My body is saying 'YES', but my mind is saying 'NO'. I have doubts about this. I think my main doubt is my bruised body that I'm sure he won't find very attractive; though I've always being shy about my body.

"Ana, don't worry, we'll take it slow. I promise." He says earnestly.

"I don't want you to see my body," I whisper.

"Believe it or not, I've seen your body before, baby." He replies with a smirk.

"No, it's not that…well…it is that…but I have bruises…" I ramble.

He has masked all his emotions as soon as the word 'bruises' escape my lips. I can't read his face, but I can tell that whatever is going on in his head right now is not good.

"Let me see." He says, sternly and still an emotionless face.

My hesitance cause him to soften his tone.

"Please, Ana."

I slowly nod.

I start to stand so I can remove my gown, but he stops me. He gently pushes me back on the bed in lying position and slowly slides my gown up my thighs, where he notices the scraps and scratches on my legs. He adjusts himself to where is sitting at the edge of the bed by my feet. He bends over and tenderly kisses every one of my scraps and scratches. I lift my hips so that he can slide my gown up farther. He gasps when he sees the bruises around my hip and ribs.

As he leans down to kiss my discolored skin, he whispers "I'm sorry" over and over. I can feel all of his emotions…sadness, hurt, shame, guilt and blame…being poured into me with each tender kiss. I close my eyes, feeling confounded by all his emotions. I feel wetness on my skin. I look up at him and tears are streaming down his face. My heart is breaking at the sight. I try to sit up to comfort him, but he doesn't release me so I can.

"Please Ana. Let me love you. I need you. And this is the only way I know that we're ok, through this connection." He pleads.

I can feel a strong connection between us. Like his soul is speaking to my soul.

"Yes"

Christian removes my gown completely as he continues to worship my body. Nothing is said; just feeling and connection…and love. Yes, I feel love…his love for me and my love for him. I am in love with Christian Grey and I don't know a thing about him. It's an overwhelming feeling.

Christian has removed both of our clothes now. He is standing over me with a knowing look on his face while my eyes are as big as saucers.

"It will fit baby, trust me," he smirks.

He slowly climbs on the bed towards me. His hand rubs against me.

"You're always so wet and ready for me" he says huskily. I let out a moan.

"I'm going to go slow baby," he breathes.

He slowly eases into me until he's buried into me. I groan.

"God, I've missed you!" His voice is hoarse, raw, full of emotions.

He starts to move, slowly and controlled, while still whispering loving words to me with each stroke. He pulls out and moves slowly back into me, circling his hips. It's driving me insane!

"Please" I say, not really sure what I'm pleading for, but he seems to know because he increases the rhythm a bit. His breathing becomes faster. My insides start to quicken, and he picks up the rhythm more.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." He murmurs between each thrust. "Let go baby, come for me!" he growls.

My body convulses around him, and I come…loudly, calling out his name. He thrusts into me two more times and freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on the bed, rolling me over on top of him. He doesn't break our connection.

"Fuck, Ana," he breathes, reverently. Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing. That was amazing!

We both have our eyes closed, relishing in the moment.

I open my eyes, but his are still closed. Our souls are connected…I can feel it. It's not about sex, though I won't lie…it was awesome! But it's much deeper than that. I run my fingers through his soft, copper hair.

"Mine." I whisper. I don't know why that is the first thing I thought to say.

He's eyes pop open and he stares at me with the biggest smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Do you remember Ana," he whispers hopefully.

I shake my head. "I'm not exactly sure why I said that," I say still whispering.

"It's ok baby; you'll remember," he says. "And that's usually my line," he adds with a wink. I giggle in response.

"How was it…I mean, I didn't hurt you, right," he asks in a more serious tone.

I think for a second. It was the most pleasurable, absolutely exquisite, experience in my life. But instead of saying that, I shyly reply, "I'd like to do that again."

He gives me that knowing look again.

"I thought you'd say that" he says with a smirk that makes me smile.

He rolls us back over and we share another passionate connection.

The next morning, I wake to an empty bed and a very sore body. _Ugh_. I stretch and get up to go to the bathroom to relieve myself.

When I come out of the bathroom, Christian walks into the bedroom with a tray of food in his hands. He quickly sets the tray down to help me back in bed. Once I'm comfortably sitting in bed, he sets the tray in front of me.

"I didn't know what you would want to eat this morning so I asked Gail to make you pancakes, eggs, and bacon," he says while cutting my pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Gail?" I ask with a hint of jealously though I was trying to sound nonchalant.

"Our cook," he says.

"Oh, right, I don't think you ever mentioned her name." I say, blushing, a little embarrassed that I was feeling jealously toward the cook.

"You're cute when you're jealous, baby." He kisses my nose.

Christian insists on feeding me so I have no choice but to oblige. My taste buds are having mini orgasms as I moan my pleasure for this amazing food.

"Baby, I know we've been over this moaning before…" Christian growls. He leans towards me and sucks syrup off my bottom lip while moaning. I groan.

"Now, you see what I mean," he breathes.

"Yes, well…" I got nothing.

He continues to feed me and himself while I ask him questions. Nothing too serious, just small stuff to make small talk.

"Oh, and speaking of my family, I spoke to my mom last night while you were in the bath, and they would like to come over for dinner tonight. It will be sort of a 'Welcome Home Ana Party'. I don't know if Ray will be allowed to come being that he is still recovering from his accident, but I will check with his doctor." Christian says.

"Wow, you really don't have to do all that for me…"

"Nonsense Ana. It will be no trouble at all, and everyone just wants to know that you are doing well. But if you're not feeling up to it…"

"No, no, its fine." I cut him off. I don't want to seem ungrateful. "Maybe I'll call Kate to see if she wants to come, too." I think I will feel more comfortable with a familiar face just in case Ray won't be able to make it.

"I'm sure she'll be here anyway…she's practically a part of my family, too," he says the last part a little bitterly.

"She…what….huh?" I stutter. What does that mean?

"She's engaged to my brother. She didn't tell you?" He seems shocked that she wouldn't have told me this. To be honest, I am too.

"No, but I'll be calling her later."

Once Christian has moved our finished breakfast tray out of the way, he places a beautiful white covered photo album between us.

"I thought you might want to see photos of our wedding," he says.

"I'd love that!" I exclaim.

I open the photo album and the first picture I see is of Christian and me staring into each other eyes with a body of water behind us in the background. I am my gorgeous wedding dress and Christian is in his tux looking handsome as ever.

It seems odd to see myself, picture after picture, so happy and have no recollection of that day. I'm seeing pictures of what looks to be everyone who attended the wedding, which Christian points out who everyone is.

I study each picture carefully to see if anything will help me remember. I am now looking at a picture of Christian and I holding hands at a makeshift outside altar looking at one another... and I am transported back to that time…

 _Christian: I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on far as long as we both shall live._

When I come back to the here and now, Christian has both hands on my face and staring at me with panic written all over his face. I'm not sure how long I was sitting here having flashbacks, but from the look on Christian face I'm assuming it was too long for him to handle.

Tears are flowing down my face. Christian wipes them away with the pad of his thumbs and whispers "You scared me, baby." He abandons his tear wiping to pull me into a tight, warm, comforting hug.

"I remember," I choke out in a whisper. "Our wedding, I remember." The tears are still coming.

Christian releases me from the hug and we share a passionate kiss. He pulls away slightly.

"Thank you for remembering me. I love you so much Ana," he breathes.

"I love you, too, Christian."


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours after recovery a small piece of my memory, I am sitting in the library looking at a swirling mass of darkness blanketing the sky that doesn't match my mood. However, I think maybe today won't be a good day to host a "Welcome Home Ana" party. Still, everyone was willing to brave the storm just to see how I am doing… _how sweet_ , though I wish they wouldn't go through all this trouble just for me. Christian was able to get my dad released from the hospital for tonight provided a nurse accompanies him during his entire stay.

Christian gave me my phone, which is new because, apparently, I was made to throw away the previous one I used during the whole blackmailing ordeal. I decide to call Kate to get to the bottom of her engagement omission, but see I have a text message from Jose.

 **I came by the hospital to see you, but you were already released. Would you like to have dinner tonight to finish our conversation from the other day? -Jose**

Well, I guess I should text him back so he doesn't think I am avoiding him.

 **Sorry I couldn't make dinner. I just got your message. I was released Saturday afternoon, but I was just given my phone today. Maybe another time… -Ana**

Maybe I should've talked to Christian before I sent my response…he didn't seem to get along too well with Jose. _Oh_ _well_.

Kate picks up the phone after the second ring.

"Hey Ana," she says breathlessly.

"Um, Kate, are you ok?"

"Yeah….just…going for…a jog," she huffs.

"Kate, you didn't have to answer the phone if you were busy!" I reprimand.

"Relax…didn't know…if you were…ok."

"Well, I'm fine, thank you. I'll leave you to your jogging. I'll see you tonight." I hang up. Since when does Kate jog? _Now I really feel like I'm in an alternate universe_ , I chuckle to myself. I guess I'll have to sneak some time alone with her when she arrives.

Grace and Carrick are the first to arrive. Christian and I greet them in the foyer. I hug Grace and Carrick…I'm really glad I remembered them from the wedding; otherwise, this would be a bit awkward.

"Hi Honey. How are you both doing?" Grace greets Christian with a kiss on his cheek.

"We're doing well mom…"Christian begins as he moves to shake hands with Carrick. "Ana remembered our wedding." Christian says with a smile and snaking his arm around my waist.

"That's great Ana!" Grace exclaims.

"Thank you Grace." I say. Then I turn to Christian and say, "I thought we were going to wait until everyone was here to share the news."

"I couldn't help it, baby, I'm just so happy you're remembering." He kisses me on my cheek. _He's so cute._

Mia, Kate, and Elliot arrive together; my dad and his nurse comes right after them. Everyone has been informed of my recent memory recovery and they have all express how happy they are for me. Mia has been all over me expressing her regret and gratitude.

Kate and I finally get a moment alone.

"Why didn't you tell me about your engagement?" I cut right to the chase.

She looks a little taken aback.

"What? I thought you lost your memory, not your eye sight," she say humorously. "How did you _not_ notice this rock on my hand?! I mean, it's not as big as yours, but it's no pebble," she scoffs.

To be fair, it is huge. But I guess I was so overwhelm with what was going on I didn't even notice it.

"Well, that may be true, but you know I've been through so much. You can't expect me to be on my A game." I try for sympathy giving her my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry; that was insensitive of me." She leans over to give me a hug. It worked.

"It's ok. So tell me about Elliot…"

She smiles and blushes. _Oh wow! I've never seen this side of Kate._

She continues talking until Elliot sneaks up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Did I hear someone singing my praises?" He starts kissing her neck. Kate closes her eyes and leans her head to the side allowing him better access to her neck. He lets out a moan. _Is it getting hot in here?_

I clear my throat. My face is most likely bright red. They both look at me breathing heavily.

"Get a room!" Christian says walking toward us. Once he gets to me, we're in the same position as Kate and Elliot.

"I'm sorry my brother has no manners, baby," Christian somewhat whispers and kisses me behind my ear, which gains him a scoff from Elliot.

"On the contrary, lil bro, just trying to show you how it's done," Elliott smirks and winks.

Everyone has left, except my dad. He will be spending the night here in one of the guests rooms with his nurse next door to his room. I'm really happy I get to spend more time with him.

Christian and I are getting dressed from bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Jose texted to see if I wanted to have dinner with him," I say as l slip in the bed. I actually forgot to check if he responded to my message.

"Really," he says void of emotions. _Oh boy_ , I sigh inwardly.

"Christian, what is your problem with Jose?" I ask cautiously. Honestly, it seemed like the feeling was mutual between he and Jose, I just wish I knew why.

"Do you want to have dinner with him?" He asks completely avoiding my question.

"Yes, I do, but not if you aren't ok with it. Maybe we can all go out together," I suggest.

"I don't think that would be a very bright idea Ana."

"Why?"

He runs his hand through his hair before answering.

"Ana, I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you."

"Try me…" I encourage.

"Ok, back when you were still in Portland, after finals, you went out with your friends…Jose included. He expressed to you that he has always had feelings for you. Granted you were both drunk. But Kate informed me that he has held a torch for you, you just never noticed or gave him any attention….not romantically anyway. He tried to kiss you, but I was there to stop him."

Well, yeah, that _is_ hard to believe. Jose and I have always only been friends; he's never showed any interest in me. I don't know what Kate is talking about. I stare at him, mouth agape. I don't know what to say.

"Uh…well, it's not that I don't believe you…it's just that it's hard to believe." I stutter. "And you think he still 'holds a torch for me' even though I'm married?" Because even if all of this nonsense is true, surely Jose would not go after a married woman. That doesn't seem like him.

"Yes, I do. Even more so, actually."

"And what makes you believe this?"

"Let's just say, I'm very good at reading people." He has a devious smirk on his lips like he knows something I don't know.

I grow tired of his cryptic answers, so I drop it…for now.

Christian seems to sense that I am growing tired of the conversation and starts massaging me in all the right places.

I am a moaning mess.

"Christian, my dad is here." I groan as he pinches my nipples through my gown.

"So keep quiet, baby, and he will be none the wiser," he breathes in my ear.

We disrobe in no time. Christian is kissing every inch of my body. I am so worked up, I think I might explode before his tongue reaches its goal.

"Baby, you look and smell so delicious," he settles his nose on me and slowly breathes in.

"Please," I say not able to take it anymore.

I feel him stick his tongue in me, tasting me, while his finger massages my nub. It only takes about three licks before I come in his mouth screaming some form of his name.

After he has licked every last drop of my arousal, he positions himself over me. He has his dick in his hand slowly teasing me…or himself, maybe…stroking me with just the tip. Finally, he slips in until he's buried deep inside me. We both moan at the sensation.

He is not taking his time anymore...he is pounding into me and I am meeting his every thrust. He stops only to pull both my legs over his shoulders.

"Baby, seeing my dick slipping in and out of your pussy, covered in your arousal is so erotic," he says in a husky voice. I can only moan.

I feel myself start to stiffen, but it feels so good I don't want to let go.

"Come on baby, let go for me," he grunts. He must be getting close too.

I find my release seconds before he does. He roars my name getting those last few pumps before he collapses on top of me.

We are both sweaty, but I am too weak to move and my limbs feel like jelly. I wince a little when he pulls out of me.

He settles us into a spooning position, my back to his front.

"Christian…" I whisper.

"Mmmm…" He hums.

"I don't think we were quite enough."

I hear him let out a slight chuckle. Shortly after, we both fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ray and I are sitting on the balcony enjoying breakfast and the view. Christian received a call from Ros and has been in his home office ever since. He told me he would try to avoid going to GEH while I am still recovering.

As I chat with my dad, I flip through another photo album hoping to regain more memories…no such luck. My phone alerts me of an incoming message. I take a peek at it to see who it's from. _Jose_. I'll check it later.

My dad and his nurse leaves just after lunch, Christian is still held up in his office, and I am left on my own. I roam aimlessly around a bit before I end up at the door of the red room. I stare at the door wondering if I should go in there again. I reach for the knob and turn, but it's locked. I have no idea where the key might be, but I think I know who does.

I go search for Gail and find her in the kitchen prepping for dinner.

"Gail," I call out to her; she startles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem Ana. What can I do for you?" She asks, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Um…I was wondering….if you might happen to know…" _Jeez, I should have thought about how embarrassing this would be asking for the key to my and Christian's sex room, but I may as well finish asking now_ "…do you know where the key to the red room upstairs is?" I rush out, slightly blushing.

She hesitates, but takes pity on me when she sees me standing awkwardly by the breakfast bar blushing. Without a word, she walks away and comes back with the key.

"Thank you" I mumble and walk as quickly as I can towards the stairs.

Here, I stand before that door, again. I insert the key and take a deep breath before entering the room. I quickly close the door behind me. _Why I am I being so weird about this, it's just a room…yeah, just keep telling yourself that._ I shake off my thoughts as I begin to explore the room all over again; this time, taking in more details.

I am running my hand along the bench when it hits me…

 _"…_ _We're here because you said yes, Anastasia. And you ran from me. I am going to hit you six times, and you will count with me. I am doing this so that you remember not to run from me, and as exciting as it is, I never want you to run from me. And you rolled your eyes at me. You know how I feel about that..."_

When I return back from my sudden memory recall, I run to the adjoining bathroom crying and empty the contents of my stomach. It hurts…mostly my heart, but I can feel the physical pain, too, like it just happened.

 _What the hell was that? I thought this was our sex room_ … _not a torture room!_ I think, while rubbing my stomach trying to calm myself.

Once the feelings from my recent memory dies, I rise to my feet and rinse my mouth. I quickly make it out of the door to the room and lock it, slipping the key in my pocket and run straight into Christian. _Damn!_

"Ana! What are you doing in there? Are you ok?" He asks, obviously caught off guard and concerned simultaneously.

I stand there staring at him with my mouth agape.

"Ana?" He raises his arms to wrap them around me.

I burst into tears, again, and run pass him. I can hear him trailing me, so I decide not to head for the stairs…no doubt, in this state, I will fall. Instead, I go to my library and lock the door behind me.

"Ana! You have to tell me what's wrong…you're scaring me baby," he screams and bangs on the door.

"Go away!" I scream back. I flop down on the sofa with my hands covering my face to muffle my cries.

What am I going to do? All I remember from that memory was that I asked him to spank me, he did, and I left with a broken heart. _And a sore ass!_ Was that before or after marriage? And from his words, it definitely seemed like he was trying to control me. _Like Kate and Jose said._ So many questions and thoughts are running through my head.

I don't hear Christian anymore; maybe he gave up. _Spoke too soon!_ Christian strolls into the room coming towards me taking a seat next to me on the sofa. _Of course he has a key for every room._ I roll my eyes at the thought, and then I uncover my face completely to look at him.

Running his hands through his hair, he whispers, "Please talk to me, Anastasia."

I guess it's only fair to tell him what I remembered, but to be honest, I'm a bit frightened. However, the defeated look on his face encourages me to talk.

"Christian…" I begin. He looks up, his eyes filled with so many emotions. _Be strong Ana; you have too many questions to be distracted_. I internally warn myself.

"I had a memory," I sigh.

"Well, from the way you are acting, I can assume that it wasn't a good one." He sighs.

I shake my head.

"It was about…" _just say it_ "…uh…a spanking that happened." I whisper.

He eyes are about to bulge out of his head.

"Fuck!"

I guess he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Baby, I was hoping that particular memory would be one of the last memories you recovered." He pulls at his hair and mumbles, "or not at all".

"Well, I remembered, and I don't understand why the hell we ended up in that situation!" I say a little harsher than I intended _._

He looks at me with sad eyes.

"Why would I tell you to spank me and why would you do it, Christian?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

Christian starts his explanation, in great detail, with me coming back to Seattle from visiting my mom in Georgia and ends when I left him on the night in question. He said he doesn't really know what happened during our separation as I didn't tell him much about it. His explanation lead him to tell me about his previous sexual habits, because a part of my memory recall was me reading some of the contract on punishments. After he finishes, he assures me that he regrets that it ever happened. He looks me in the eyes the entire time he's talking so that I know he is being sincere.

I do believe him, after all, I don't think I would have married him if I had any doubts about him...but there's still one thing nagging at me…

"So, you've never spanked me again?" I ask.

"No!" He responds immediately. "Ana, that was the worst day of my life. I couldn't even bare to go back into that room when you left me." He adds, taking my face in his hands so that I can look into his beautiful, sad grey eyes.

"It's just that Kate and Jose said…"

"I don't care what they said, Anastasia," he cuts me off, somewhat angrily, freeing my face.

"Don't take that tone with me, Christian. I care what they say."

We both stare at each other. I'm feeling extremely exhausted. Christian sighs and motions for me to continue.

"They both said something about you being controlling…" I say.

He scrubs his face with both hands looking just as exhausted as me now. Just when I thought he wasn't going to respond, he begins to speak…

"Control was something that I thought I couldn't live without, but then I met you," he smiles, "yes, I tried to control you, but I've learned from that mistake. You turned my world upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He wraps me in his arms and I lean into his chest and close my eyes.

"Ana, I never want you to run and hide from me. I'm sure that recalling certain memories can be confusing or scary at times, but please promise me you will talk to me." He pleads with me in a whisper.

"I promise." I whisper.

"I love you so much." He says as he kiss the top of my head and exhales my scent.

We both relax into each other. _Crisis averted!_

 **Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

I could sense that Christian was frightened with the thought of me leaving him after I confessed, yesterday, to remembering the spanking. He, again, said he needed to connect with me so he'd know we were _ok_ , even though I told him we were fine and I wasn't going to leave him. I blush at the thought of how well we _connected,_ while I enjoy my English Breakfast tea on the balcony.

It's one of those rare sunny Seattle days. I am laid back in a lounging chair, taking pleasure in the slight breeze that caress my face. _It's so relaxing out here_ , I think to myself while mindlessly rubbing my stomach with one hand, bringing myself comfort. Suddenly, I feel strong arms wrap around me from my side. I startle a little before he places his hand on mine, mimicking my rubbing pattern which relaxes me.

"Hey baby." He places a chaste kiss on my cheek, then moves to my stomach and places a kiss there as well, whispering an 'I love you' to the baby. _Adorable._

I place my cup of tea on the table beside me and pull his face to mine for a proper kiss. He gently crawls onto the chair, softly pressing his body into mine. He traces the outline of my body, starting from my shoulder and stopping at the hem of my shirt…or his, rather…and begins to lift it.

"No," I whisper breathlessly. His hand freezes immediately, and his face reveals his confusion.

"Christian, we are not doing anything out here for everyone to see." I say, a little more firmly.

"Ana, you started it…" He says, and he starts placing lingering wet kisses into the crook of my neck. _It feels so good_.

"And now, I'm finishing it." I say with slight conviction in my voice while trying to sit up, only to be met with resistance. I feel him smirk.

"Are you sure, baby?" He mumbles in the side of my neck. "I can smell your arousal from here…" he whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "…and you know I can take care of that for you," he adds, knowing that I am ready for him.

"Christian," I whine. He sighs and allows me to sit up a little. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back to me for a kiss to take the sting out of my rejection.

"You know I want you," I whisper on his lips, "but I don't want to give everyone a show…only you." I kiss him again.

"Damn right only me!" He exclaims. He gets off the chair pulling me up with him. Needless to say, we are locked in our bedroom for the rest of the morning making passionate love.

* * *

"Ana, what are you doing in here?" Christian asks when he finds me in a pile of clothes in the closet.

"Trying to find something to wear…these don't fit properly." I stand, wearing only a pink lace bra and panty set, pouting.

"Where are you going?"

 _Shit!_ I forgot to tell Christian that I accepted Jose's invitation to lunch, but only after I found out if Kate was available to join us. I thought Christian would be more agreeable if it didn't look like a date, but just friends hanging out. Besides, he said he didn't think it was a good idea if he went when I asked him. _Well, here goes…_

"Um…I…well, we, Kate and Jose…" I stop when I see fury written all over his face.

"Anastasia," he booms with his face stuck in that furious look. "Do not tell me that you are going somewhere with Jose after I told you I did not approve!"

"Actually, I will be with Jose _and_ Kate," I start. "When I suggested to you a couple nights ago that you come along with me, you said you didn't think it was a good idea." I say somewhat calmly.

"So you made plans without even telling me." It was more of a statement than a question. He looks confused and hurt.

"Christian," I move towards him and wrap my arms around him…to comfort him. "I just forgot to tell you. I didn't mean to make it look like I was sneaking around. It's just lunch with friends, Christian."

"I don't know, Ana." He runs his hands through his hair, causing me to drop my arms to my side.

"Then come with us," I plead.

When he starts pacing, I realize this is a very big deal to him and not just about friends hanging out.

"Christian," I say to get his attention. I go to him, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him with so much passion that we are both have to catch our breath when we pull apart.

"I love you with all my heart, and I won't let anything or anyone come between us. I need you to trust me on this."

"I trust you, Ana. It's _him_ I don't trust." He emphasizes the word 'him' with so much disdain.

"Then come with us…" I try again. "I know you and Jose aren't comfortable around each other at the moment, but I would really like for you to try to get along for me, please Christian." I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Really, Ana," he snorts at my poorly executed seduction techniques.

I let out a giggle.

"Ok." He huffs, obviously circuming to my charms.

* * *

Christian informed me that we own the Mile High Club and insisted we go there for lunch. Taylor and Sawyer, whom I was reintroduced to before we left the penthouse, accompanied us to the restaurant. We are here about ten minutes prior to Kate's appearance and fifteen minutes prior to Jose's arrival. Kate didn't seem surprised at all to see Christian here with me when she was escorted to our table; however, it was hard not to notice the scowl on Jose's face once he was shown to our table.

We say our pleasantries once everyone is seated. Kate, who is wearing the sexiest white criss cross open front halter dress and red pumps, is seated across from me. Of course, I had to let her know how gorgeous she looks as she compliments me on my attire. I have on a fitted black body dress and black pumps that Christian assured me looks amazing on me. Jose, who has on jeans, a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket, is seated across from Christian, who looks absolutely delicious in his gray Armani suit and white dress shirt…no tie.

Jose is looking everywhere, except at Christian who is glaring at him. I clear my throat to get Christian's attention. When he looks at me, I give him a pointed look so that he can stop his glaring game. He only smirks and fixes his gaze back on Jose. _Why did I think this group lunch would be a good idea again?_

"Ana, I didn't realize _everyone_ would be joining us." Jose says nervously, obviously uncomfortable with Christians glaring.

"I'll bet…" Christian scoffs.

I put my hand on Christian's thigh. He turns his body slightly in my direction, but still doesn't take his eyes off of Jose. Kate seems unfazed by the tense surrounding as she looks over her menu. No, I didn't mention to Jose that Kate or Christian was coming, but what does it matter.

"Of course I'd bring my husband _,_ Jose, and I feel like I haven't spent much time with Kate so I thought we could all hang out together." I say, rubbing soothing circles on Christian's thigh with my thumb, hoping he remembers what I told him earlier about 'not letting anyone come between us'. Kate finally looks up from her menu after hearing her name and looks from me to Christian to Jose and shakes her head.

"This should be interesting," she says under her breath, though I'm sure everyone at the table heard her. She sits back in her sit and crosses her arms, suddenly losing interest in her menu.

The waiter comes to take our drink orders, which didn't lessen the tension. We place our drink orders with only me getting a non-alcoholic beverage. Afterwards, we return to our conversation, Jose being the first to speak…

"It's cool. I just thought we'd have some time to talk alone being that I won't be in Seattle much longer." He says trying, and failing, to sound nonchalant.

"Mr. Rodriguez, whatever you have to say to _my wife_ , you can say in front of me." Christian says.

"I've been in town for two week, actually, and I haven't been able to get in contact with you until I went to visit you in the hospital." He says, ignoring Christian and focusing on me. I feel Christian stiffen under my hand that is still on his thigh. I glance at Christian; he is now wearing his impassive face… _oh no, that's not good._

The waiter comes back with our drinks

"Christian, I need to go to the restroom." I say, calmly.

"I'll go with you." Kate speaks up.

"No, I think Christian needs to come with me." I push the chair away from the table. Christian stands as well, but is now looking at me, silently questioning me.

As soon as we are out of ear shot, I face Christian.

"Why are you being so rude with the 'death glare' you are giving to Jose? You said you would try…"

"I agreed to come with you, I never said I would play nice." Christian replies.

I guess he's right. He didn't actually say he would try like I asked him earlier. I shake my head and sigh. When I look up at him, he's smirking with his arms crossed across his chest. He knows I realized he's right. _Arrogant, sexy bastard_.

I scrub my face with my hands. He's impossible and I know he's not going to back down, but I'm going to try again anyway.

"Christian, please," I beg, inching closer with each word until I'm so close to him I can feel his breath on my face. "I don't want this to end with anyone making a scene in front of a restaurant full of people." He wraps his arms around me, but he still has a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Ok baby, I'll try…for you." He kisses my nose.

* * *

"…You cannot show these to Ana! You don't understand, it's not…" Kate sounds almost hysterical.

"Jose can't show me what?" I interrupt Kate as Christian and I take our place back at the table.

Kate and Jose were in a heated, hushed conversation and hadn't noticed that we had returned. She startles as she hears my voice and throws what looks like a couple of pictures at Jose. Kate is giving Christian a look of…sympathy? I look at Christian, who looks just as confused as I am.

"What's going on guys?" I try again.

"Ana, as I said, I've been in town for two weeks now…" Jose begins.

"Jose, don't!" Kate interrupts. Her angry face looks just as scary as Christian's.

I eye both of them suspiciously. Christian is surprisingly sitting quietly. I reach over to grab his hand…something is not right here. Kate seems adamant that I shouldn't know and Jose is determined to let me know. And me being the curious one that I am…

"Just show me…" I say, hoping I don't regret my decision.

"Ana, trust me, you shouldn't see this…please," Kate tries to reason with me. She leans forward and reaches across the table to grab my free hand. I hadn't noticed that I was nervously drumming my fingers on the table. She gives me a gentle squeeze. Christian still hasn't said a word. I think he may be trying to assess the situation.

Before I could decide to let it go as Kate asked, Jose thrusts the two pictures in front of me making the decision for me. And all hell breaks loose!


	10. Chapter 10

They were supposed to be my "normal"…Kate and Jose. The two people that really made sense after I woke in the hospital married, pregnant, and confused. I want to get out of here, but I am stuck to my seat. I want to vomit, but I can't move a muscle. I can only stare at the pictures before me.

The pictures are of Christian in a bar with some woman. I feel like I should know her, but I just can't seem to bring it to my recall. From the angle of one of the pictures, you can only see the side of Christian's face, but you can definitely tell it's him. And if I had any doubt, the second picture has a clear shot of his face. In the picture where you can see the woman's face, she is looking at Christian in a way that I should only look at him and her hand is reaching towards him. She has a platinum blond bob, a tight face…though I can tell that she is older than what she is trying to look…and too much makeup. In the picture where you can see Christian's face, he is looking toward the woman with glassy eyes, and he's clutching a drink in front of him. It looks as if women is just arriving…or maybe leaving…because she is standing next to the table.

I feel like hours have passed as I study these two picture, but in reality, it's probably only been about 30 seconds. My senses start to come back when I hear Kate growling at Jose.

"What the hell, Jose!"

"She needs to know, Kate!" Jose growls back. "If you were any kind of friend to her, you would want her to know, too!"

The slap rings across the room, and there is a collective gasp among the diners.

I look up from the pictures to see a visibly angry Kate, and Jose is holding the left side of his face. Christian, who hasn't said a word, is tense all over. The color has drained from his face, and he has a vacant look in his eyes. I don't like seeing Christian like this.

Jose told me, when I was in the hospital, he thought I should leave Christian, but never did I think he would do anything like this. Maybe Jose was trying to help me, but this was definitely not the way. What is wrong with him? _What's wrong with him…what's wrong with you?! You brought this on yourself. You did this to him. You promised him that you wouldn't let anyone come between you, yet you forced him to try to get along with your friends knowing that he doesn't like one…or maybe both…of them._ Friend…HA…any friend of mine will not treat my marriage with such disrespect. I have to fix this.

Again, my inter-monologue seemed like it lasted forever, but I think it's more like a few seconds. Just as I am about to speak, Christian is out of his seat and is in Jose's face.

"What the fuck have you done?" Christian slowly growls, low and menacing. I try to get out of my seat to go to Christian, but Taylor has beat me to it, and managed to wedge himself between them. Sawyer has come to stand by me; Kate as well.

I am, now, aware that the entire restaurant has become silent. No one has moved an inch, not even the staff, as they take in the performance.

"What the fuck have _I_ done? I'm not the one caught cheating on my wife!" Jose spits back at Christian.

Christian leaps for Jose, but Taylor doesn't let Christian get to him.

"Enough!" I scream.

Everyone turns their attention to me. _Be strong Ana!_ I encourage myself. I walk towards Christian with Sawyer and Kate flanking me. When I get to Christian, I pull him to me and kiss him as passionately as my nerves will allow. I must have done well because I feel the tension start to leave his body.

"I won't let anyone come between us." I whisper my promise in his ear, when we break apart. Surprise crosses his face, but is quickly replaced with adoration.

I face Jose, who looks absolutely disgusted with our display, and repeat Christian's question.

"What the fuck have you done?"

Jose is just gaping at me.

"You know what….never mind….I don't care. Get the fuck out!" I say impassively, though I am fighting back tears. _Damn hormones_.

Christian and Kate are wearing similar smirks.

When Jose doesn't make a move, Taylor and Sawyer move to escort him. At this point, Jose becomes hysterical. He is shouting at the top of his lungs and making such a scene that I'm surprised we weren't all escorted out of the restaurant _. Oh yeah, we own this place_.

Jose is trying to break away from Taylor and Sawyer… _good luck with that._ That last thing I hear from Jose before he is roughly shoved into the elevator is "Ana, I love you!"

My face must show my exhaustion and confusion as I stand stunned in place because I feel myself being pulled protectively into Christian's arms. _What the hell...is Jose crazy?!_ This is definitely cause for concern.

"I feel dizzy," I whisper, still aware that we have everyone's attention. "Can we get out of here?"

"Of course, baby, but we have to wait until Taylor and Sawyer gets back before we leave the restaurant." He plants a kiss on the top of my head.

Kate hands me a glass of water, and I thank her. Christian suggests we go to a private room to avoid being on display for the entire restaurant. We are ushered to the back of the place where it is sectioned-off. I take a seat and continue drinking my water, hoping the dizziness will ease.

Once we all get comfortable, Kate begins to inform us of the conversation she and Jose had prior to our return from the earlier restroom visit.

"Jose said that he was in the bar when you came there, Christian, but you didn't see him. He took pictures when he saw _you know who_ come to talk to you. God I've hated her every since Elliot told me what happened at your birthday party!" Kate hisses. She takes a quick glance at me, but turns back to Christian when she begins speaking again.

"Anyway, Jose was going to show Ana the pictures before she had her accident in hopes of her leaving you after seeing them. I had no idea that he was going to turn this place into a zoo with his antics. I tried to tell him that he shouldn't do this…that he didn't understand, but he just wouldn't listen. Stupid fool. I should have torn the pictures as soon as he showed them to me." She rambles and shakes her head.

"It's fine, Katherine...Kate. Thank you for that information." Christian seems uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'll leave you two to talk because I know you have a lot of questions." Kate says. She tightly hugs me, kisses my cheek, and exits the room.

I keep quiet because I have no idea what is going on with this situation, but from listening to Kate, I highly doubt Christian was cheating on me like Jose said. I still need to find out what's going on…from Christian, and I definitely need to find out who this woman is that has Kate feeling sympathy towards Christian.

Christian brushes the hair from my forehead.

"Baby, you feel warm. Maybe we should stop by the hospital just to make sure you're okay." He says, worrying.

"Yeah, maybe. I still feel dizzy and nauseous, now." I say absentmindedly.

Taylor and Sawyer enters the room, and Christian quickly makes his way to them, leaving me with my thoughts.

I can't believe what has happened today. I was in such a good mood when I woke; the entire morning was enjoyable. Now, I am sitting here in a restaurant full of diners who just witnessed someone I once called a friend try to sabotage my marriage all because he thinks he loves me. _I wouldn't be surprised if this entire despicable performance ended up on YouTube._

 _"_ Baby, are you ready?" I am pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Christian's voice.

"Yeah."

We leave the room holding hands aware of the stares we are receiving. Once we are in the car and on our way to the hospital, I begin my apology.

"Christian, I'm sorry for not listening to you when you tried to warn me about Jose and his feelings. I...I..." My throat gets tight and the tears from earlier are set free.

"Shhhh, baby. It's okay. You're trying to regain your memory and everything is confusing. I wouldn't know how I would feel if I were in your position, but I'm certain you're doing a hell of a lot better than I would." He presses his lips softy against mine as my tears continue to flow.

"I was so sure you were going to leave me when you saw those pictures," he whispers and wipes away my tears.

 _Speaking of..._

"Christian, who was that woman in the picture?" I whisper, not trusting my voice not to crack.

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"Elena...Elena Lincoln."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure why the reviews that were sent (for Chapter 9) aren't showing, but I wanted everyone who sent a review to know I did not delete them...in case you were wondering. I read them all. Thank you for taking the time to review.** **Also, this is not a cheating story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Laters, Ty out.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Elena…Elena Lincoln._ His voice echoes in my head. I can tell by the defeat in his voice that I should know this person, but maybe not on pleasant terms from the distressed look on his face.

"Do I know her?" I ask to be certain, even though I'm sure of the answer.

"Yes."

"Okay," I drawl. "So, are you going to tell me exactly who she is and why you look so cozy with her in those pictures?" The words escape my mouth a little harsher than I meant, but he should have known that I would want to her more than the "yes" he tensely threw out at me.

He turns his head from the window towards me and just stares in my eyes. I think he's trying to read me.

I sigh.

"Christian, I'm not upset. I didn't mean to sound cross." I take his hand in mine. "I wish you would believe me when I say that I won't let anyone come between us."

He unbuckles my safety belt, pulls me in his lap, and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"I _do_ believe you, Ana." He starts kissing down my neck.

"Christian," I say, breathlessly. "Please, we need to talk."

He stops kissing me, and I immediately feel bereft of his delicious lips. _Focus!_

 _"_ I'm sorry, your continued reassurance that you're not going to let anyone break us...it does things to me..." He whispers, giving me a shy smile.

He sighs and then inhales the scent of my hair before he begins to speak again.

"Ana, I know that you are frustrated with this entire memory loss situation, but so am I…" He lifts his hand, stopping my words in my mouth. "I'm not frustrated that you can't remember so to speak; it's just…that particular part of my life, that we have to relive, is not my fondest moments. Elena Lincoln…she was the worst decision I ever made." He shakes his head.

I know he's waiting for me to say something, but I don't know exactly what to say at the moment. I mindlessly run my fingers through his soft curls as I ponder on his feelings about this situation that I never really considered.

"You need a haircut." I whisper.

He looks at me incredulously for a moment and starts to laugh. Not just any laugh…carefree, deep, loud hearty laughter. This is the first time I've seen him in this manner, and he looks absolutely gorgeous. I am still stroking his hair when his laughter dies down.

"Well, that was quite a sight." I smirk.

"Baby, you are such a breath of fresh air….I love you." He kisses me so passionately I am lost in the moment for a bit. "I'll let you cut it again when you're feeling better." He gives me his panty-dropping smile.

"Again?"

"Yes, again." He plants a soft kiss on my lips. "I got plenty of compliments, too." He chuckles.

"I can't believe you let me cut your hair." I giggle.

"Anything for you, baby." I am rewarded with another sensuous kiss.

Before we could go back to our previous discussion on his past regrets, Taylor has pulled into the hospital entrance way.

* * *

We are back at Escala; the hospital visit didn't take too long. Dr. Greene had been called prior to our arrival, so she was there to greet us when we arrived. After the nurse did the preliminary checks, Dr. Greene informed us that my blood pressure was elevated and told me that I am on bed-rest until my next scheduled visit, where she will decide if I need to continue with the bed-rest.

After dinner, Christian and I decide to finish our conversation about Elena. We've comfortably settled onto the couch in the entertainment room sipping on our drinks.

"I will only tell you about the pictures because I know you will stress out about any other information about her, and I don't want to cause any harm to you or the baby, okay?" Christian begins, facing me with one hand rubbing my stomach.

I nod.

"Okay, well, let me begin by saying I'm sorry. I've apologized before, but I can't apologize enough for my actions that night…the night the pictures were taken." He looks down, then continues. "I walked out on you that day…because you told me you were pregnant." He chokes out.

I grab and squeeze his hand, which causes him to look up at me.

"I heard you. That night at the hospital. You thought I was asleep, but I heard you talking about the night you walked out on me." I say barely above a whisper. "You said I lost trust in you because of it. So, I must have heard this already and didn't like the outcome?" I deduce.

"Actually, I never had the opportunity to tell you what happened, but you made assumptions that made you unhappy." He corrects me.

"Okay. So what you are nicely trying to say is that I wouldn't listen to your side of the story?" _Yeah, that sounds like me…dad tells me how stubborn I am all the time._

He half smiles and nods. "You weren't in a 'listening mood' at the time; which I am fully aware that I brought on myself." He seems to be lost in thought.

"Well tell me now. I'm ready to listen." I say, still holding his hand.

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. All the hairs on my body stand on end; I feel anxious about what he is about to say.

"When you told me you were pregnant—" He stops. He looks me in the eyes…gray to blue. "I'd considered having kids one day with you, but only in the abstract." He whispers. "I'd thought it would be just you and me for a while." He says as an afterthought.

I, slowly, let out the breath I was holding.

"Well, you certainly shocked me…never in a million years, when I asked you what was wrong, did I expect you to be pregnant." He shakes his head, evidently still in disbelief.

"You were acting strange after you came from a visit with your dad, or at least that's what I thought you were doing because that's what I was told. You were actually having a visit with Dr. Greene, where you found out you were pregnant. You told me when we were home that evening, after I asked you what was wrong with you." He elaborates when he saw my earlier look of confusion.

I nod my understanding, but continue to sit quietly.

"I was so mad. Mad at you. Mad at myself. Mad at everyone. I was losing control." He sighs. "I had to leave. I needed to see Flynn…my therapist, but he wasn't at his office. So, I walked around until I found myself at the salon…Elena's salon." He whispers that last part.

"We went to a quiet bar I know, after she asked me if I wanted a drink…she could tell I was upset."

I purse my lips. Why is this lady asking my husband out for a drink? Why did Christian accept the offer to go with her? Warning bells are going off in my head, but I remain silent because he hasn't got to what I saw in the pictures yet.

"Anyway, halfway through the second bottle of Bourbon, at some point in the evening, she leaned over to touch me. And I froze." He whispers. "That's what you saw in the picture."

My scalp tingles. Something bad is coming…

"She tried to kiss me." He's shocked. His brows are furrowed like he's still trying to work it all out in his head.

 _That Bitch!_ I am fuming!

"She didn't, baby!" Christian continues quickly, though his words does nothing to appease me. He gently pulls me on his lap and begins to rub my back in slow, circular motions.

"It's only you baby; I only want you...relax, please." He says as he continues to rub my back. "You have nothing to worry about, she is no longer a part of our lives." He pulls me in for a kiss and I hesitate.

"How do you know?" I ask, needing more information.

"What? That she's not a problem anymore?"

I nod.

"Simple. I won't allow her to be a problem for us; she was only a part of our lives because I allowed her to be. Also, my family knows what happened between us and wants absolutely nothing to do with her. But that's story for another day…" he kisses my nose. "Or hopefully, your memory will be back by then."

"Is that what Kate was going on about…does she know?"

"Yes, she knows some of it. I okay'd Elliot to tell her; she wouldn't let it go." He rolls his eyes. "I appreciate that she hasn't misused this information, though."

"She would never." I say, and then let out a yawn.

* * *

As we climb into bed, my head is still reeling from everything Christian shared with me. It bothers me to no end that I still haven't remembered much of our lives together…throw in the jealous feelings niggling in the back of my mind, and you have a recipe for frustration. Yes, I know Christian said I have nothing to worry about with that old Bitch…his mother's former best friend, he eventually told me, but how can he be so sure that she won't ever bother us? Though he didn't tell me much about her, it's not hard to figure out that they had some type of intimate relationship.

Then there's Jose. I forgot to ask Christian what happened with him. Do I even care to know? No…I don't think I do. I'll let Christian handle him however he sees fit. His disgusting display of disrespect for my marriage made me realize he's not a friend to me anymore. And what a coincidence that he happened to be at the bar where Christian would be…or is it? I suppose it has to be…I mean, how would he know that Christian and I would get into a fight that night that ended with him in a bar with _her_?

All of these unknown answers to all my questions are haunting me...

Okay, I need to relax before my head explodes. I sigh as I try to find comfort in Christian's arms. I'm glad he didn't try to have sex with me tonight because I don't think I would've given in this time. He probably felt the waves of tension rolling off of me. Adjusting myself one last time, I finally fall into sweet sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience. The next chapter will be up soon...**

 **Reviews are appreciated and suggestions are welcomed. :)**

 **Laters, Ty out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep was not as sweet as I hoped it would be. I tossed and turned all night. _Ugh_!

I reach to feel for Christian, but he's not in bed…he's probably working. I tilt my head to look at the clock; it's only 7:35am. I don't feel like getting up, but my baby leaves me no choice. I have to get up to relieve myself.

I head back to my comfy bed and wrap up in my extremely soft bed comforter, but sleep doesn't find me.

I decide to have a chat with my little blip…the name seems appropriate after what Christian shared last night. Thinking about little blip brings a smile to my face…the baby, not the name.

I adjust myself so that I am on my side in the fetal position. I rub my belly in comforting circular motions as Christian has often done.

"Good morning little blip; I hope mommy didn't disturb your sleep too much, or at least I hope you had a better night's rest than me. I am trying very hard not to stress out too much because I know it affects you too. I'm sorry." I whisper while still rubbing my belly.

"Hopefully this uncertainty and stress will all be over soon, once I regain my entire memory…" I continue. "…hmmm, maybe mommy should have a day out at the spa, what do you think?" I feel a wave of discomfort in my belly.

"Okay, so you don't think that's a good idea. I suppose you're right. After all, I am on bed-rest." I sigh. "You know what, I've been thinking that maybe I should talk to someone…like a therapist…maybe even your daddy's therapist. That might help me get some stuff out of my head and help me deal with my frustration and stress in a different manner…don't you think?"

"Or maybe I can go on vacation…just get away from it all. Just you and me. Do you think your daddy will be okay with that?"

"No, I don't think he will." The sound of Christian's voice makes me jump.

"Holy shit, Christian! You scared the fuck out of me!" I shout.

"I hope not." He smirks, coming towards me with a tray of breakfast which consists of bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. It looks and smells delicious.

I sit up and rest my back on the headboard. Once Christian places the tray over me, he leans down and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning baby. Sorry about scaring you." He smiles his shy smile. He sits on the bed next to me and lifts a fork of eggs to my mouth. "Open up," he says.

"I don't need you to feed me, Christian. I'm just on bed-rest, not paralyzed." I wave my arms for added effect.

Christian purses his lips, still holding the fork waiting for me to comply.

We have just entered a "stare off"…

I sigh in defeat and open my mouth.

"I know I don't _need_ to feed you; I want to." Christians says once he's placed the first forkful of eggs in my mouth. "Now what's this about you going on vacation alone?"

"Mmmm…these eggs are delicious. Did you make them?"

"No, Ana, I don't cook. Well, I helped you make stir fry once before, but that's about the extent of my cooking abilities. And don't try to distract from my question."

"I'm not."

"Then why haven't you answered it yet." His calm demeanor is slipping.

"I'm eating." I take a piece of bacon off of the plate and take a bite.

He sighs. "Are you angry at me for last night…I mean, about what I told you? I wouldn't blame you if you were…I was a jerk to walk out on you and-"

I place my finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"I'm not angry at you, Christian. I don't necessarily feel good about what you told me, but I'm not upset with you, I promise." I assure him. "I just thought maybe I needed some R&R away from Seattle…"

"Without me…" He whispers.

"I wasn't thinking about it like that. I just wanted time to myself where I could think…or not think…about what is going on in my life right now. Relieve some stress, you know…"

"I can help you relieve some stress." He winks and licks his lips, suggestively.

"I'm sure you can." I say, trying to hide my blush.

As soon as I finish my breakfast, Christian begins his sensual caressing in all the right places. I try not to think and just enjoy…and let him take care of me. He massages and kisses every inch of my body. He's being very careful as he slowly enters me and takes his time bringing me to two pleasurable orgasms before he finds his own release.

* * *

I finally made it through my week of bed-rest, and I'm on my way to see Dr. Greene. Christian went back to work yesterday; he had taken off two weeks to be home with me after I was released from the hospital. He promised me before he left this morning he would meet me at my appointment.

Sawyer and I arrive just before 2pm, which is my scheduled time. Christian and Taylor walk into the clinic exactly at 2pm as he doesn't like to wait in the lobby with the other patients. We are shown to a room as soon as Christian arrives…I have a feeling he's made his dislikes known to the staff.

Dr. Greene gives me the 'green light' to resume everyday activities…in the other words, no more bed-rest! I am so excited to finally be able to do something outside of the penthouse.

"Baby, I have to get back to work…" Christian says, looking at his watch. "…but I've arranged for you to get the spa treatment today. The entire establishment has been closed for you; Kate and Mia will be waiting for you when you arrive."

I let out a girly squeal and jump into Christian's arms, much to his surprise. I kiss him all over his face with 'Thank you' said between each kiss.

"I love you, too, baby." He chuckles.

Sawyer pulls up to Spa Noir, and I am so giddy I am practically jumping in my seat. Sawyer opens my door and almost knock him over in my rush to get out of the car. He laughs at my eagerness, but keeps close to me. I see a few people with their cell phones taking pictures while Sawyer tries to shield me from their view.

"Kate! Mia!" I pull them both into a hug.

"Ana!" They both scream.

"Christian is so sweet to do all of this for us." I say, releasing them from the hug and gesturing around the room with my hands.

"Yeah, he's the best big brother a girl could ever ask for!" Mia says.

"Hey…what about El?" Kate ask, jokingly, bumping Mia with her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…he's ok, too." Mia laughs.

We start off with our massages. Kate and Mia get hot stone massages, while I get a prenatal massage. We also received facials, manicures, pedicures and Brazilian waxes.

We're done in about three and a half hours, and I am starving. We decide to get dinner together after Christian called to let me know he won't be home until late this evening. Kate and Mia ride with Sawyer and I, while their CPOs follow us to the Mile High Club. Of course, Christian called ahead so they would have a private room ready for us.

As we are getting out of the car, I get a feeling that someone is watching us. I look around, searching to see if anyone looks suspicious, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I try to shake the feeling, not wanting to ruin our good time.

"Ana, are you okay?" Sawyer asks. I should have known he would have noticed my behavior.

"Yeah…I just felt this prickling on my neck and I got the feeling that we were being watched. I didn't see anyone though…no worries." I smile.

He nods, but takes his phone out and calls…I'm not sure who….maybe Taylor?

We head into the restaurant flanked by our CPOs.

Once we are seated, the waiter comes over almost immediately to take our drink orders and leaves us to go fill our drink orders, while we look over the dinner menu.

"How have you been doing Mia? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I say.

"I've been doing well. Ethan helps me a lot when I start feeling bad or anxious from the whole kidnapping ordeal." She says.

"Ethan?"

"Oh! I forgot! Ethan and I are dating!" Mia giggles.

"Kavanaugh?"

They both laugh at my facial expression, which makes me laugh, too.

"Of course Ana! What other Ethan do when know?" Mia jokes.

"Since when?" I ask, a little more excitedly.

"For about two months now. You're actually the reason we met in the first place." Mia smiles. "And I can't thank you enough. He's an amazing—"

"La la la la la la" Kate covers her ears.

"—I was going to say person, Kate! He's an amazing person! Not everyone has their mind in the gutter all the time like you, Kate." Mia sticks her tongue out at Kate.

Kate sticks her tongue out at Mia.

"Children…" I say.

"Sorry mom!" They say, simultaneously.

We burst out laughing. It feels so good to laugh this much. This is exactly what I needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Bonus! :)**

 **A small, light chapter. The calm before the storm. (Dun Dun Duuun!)**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Laters, Ty out.**


End file.
